


Her Secret

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Tender or sexy moments [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Ficlet, Older Woman/Younger Man, Secrets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Olivia has erotic dreams of a certain Double-O agent...





	Her Secret

**Her secret **

**By AbbyGibbs **

"Oh yes, James! Keep going. Faster! Please! Oh god, yes! Just like that!" Olivia moaned. It wouldn’t take long for her to tumble over the edge, and then she would feel this wonderful sensation rush through her body in waves. _Just a little faster… _

Obeying her command, the man in her arms started withdrawing and pushing back faster and harder, just the way she wanted and needed it. “JAMES!” her body arched of the bed the waves of pleasure rolled through her body.

As Olivia slowly came back to herself, she looked up to find James looking down at her adoringly. So handsome, she thought, wondering why it had taken them both so long to cross this line. If she had known being with him would be so much better than in her wildest fantasies, she would have done this a long time ago.)

“Mmm… that was so good.”

“Indeed.”

000

Olivia’s eyes slowly opened. Her head turned to the side, but the bed next to her was empty.

Bloody erotic dreams, Olivia sighed.

It had started about a week ago, right after Solange’s death, when she’d decided to chip him, so she would know where he was all the time. He had looked so sexy with that black T-shirt and beige pants that seemed almost painted on his rear. The man really knew how to dress, Olivia thought.

Everything had gone smoothly during that day, but for some reason, at night, her mind had wondered, and she had dreamed of making love to Bond. She had always thought him a good-looking man, but not so far as to want to sleep with him. That was, she told herself, the truth. The official version.

Deep down, the most secret, intimate part of her told her something else… she wanted him, and sometimes wished to be one of those women James often held in his arms and had sex with.

Olivia’s biggest secret was that she’d fallen for the infamous 007, the best agent SIS has ever had

Little did she know, that in his own bed, alone in his apartment, James Bond was having the same kind of dream about her.

Dreams that were so vivid each night, that he’d had to change the bedsheets each morning after such a lonely night.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tayryn for the beta work.


End file.
